villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Servum
Servum are a species of hostile, predatory creatures from the 2017 anime film Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. They lived alongside the massive Godzilla on an Earth 20,000 years into the future. History Origins After the abandoning of Earth in 2048, throughout course of 20,000 years without the presence of humanity, the Servum evolved as a subspecies of Godzilla. ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' As humans land on Earth to try and destroy Godzilla, when a scouting team leaves to investigate the land, a Servum swarm attacks the camp. They kill and injure a large amount of crew members, and damage their tech. Later, during the crew’s battle with Godzilla Filius, a swarm of Servum appears and attacks the mechs in the air. The crew eventually dive them off. After the crew kill Filius, and shortly before Godzilla Earth’s emergence, Servum take to the wing, and fly to the skies as the ground shakes. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle The Servum will reappear in this second film in the Godzilla anime trilogy. Traits and Behavior The Servum appear to have a savage and animalistic personality, not shown the slightest degree of sentience. They are seen in the the forests of 20,000 A.D. Earth, and as shown in an image on the bottom, ambush prey. They also appear to fly and attack flying targets, when they destroy Mecha flying in the air. This same occurrence shows that they have a swarming mentality, as the Servum Attack the mechs in a swarm. They solely go after the humans, similar to their much larger relative, and even aid Godzilla in his fight with the humans. Appearance Similarly to Godzilla, they have a rugged, treelike appearance. Contrary to their superior relative, however, the Servum are slender bodied life forms. They possess small spines that run down there necks, backs, and tails.They have reptilian heads attached to serpentine necks. Both jaws contain sharp, needle- like appendages in the place of teeth. They also have three pairs of red, bead, like eyes. Flying Form The flying Servum are roughly 10 meters in length. They possess the previously mentioned characteristics, with addition of a few defining ones. They have long wings and backlimbs, akin to a Wyvern. These wings are long and fan- like. In contrast, the back limbs are diminutive in stature, and slender. Unlike a Wyvern, they have small forelimbs with tiny, claw-like fingertipped hands. tails end in a spiky club, which could be used as a weapon or help stabilize them in flight. Abilities Electromagnetic Pulse Similarly to Godzilla in Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters and the M.U.T.O.s in Godzilla, the Servum have the ability to discharge an electromagnetic pulse. Morphing Between Forms The Servum can change between their flying form and worm form. Flight The Servum can fly in their flying form. Tunneling In worm form, the Servum can tunnel underground. Speed and Agility The Servum are very agile and fast. Weaknesses There are currently no known weaknesses that the Servum possess, but they can simply be killed by multiple bullet shots in classic weak spots. Gallery Images 2CBF3E28-AAA1-4217-AB13-90F0ABF47071.jpeg|Concept art for the Servum. 43852DB4-465E-45AD-8B7A-85E34EF2ED85.jpeg|A Servum attacks a person in the forests. AA8A1B6F-E1AE-471B-AABE-437ECE77EC9C.jpeg|A Servum attacks a mech fleet amongst it’s swarm. 33FB1CD6-3EA4-4AF7-9C2C-EC266A6D4069.jpeg Trivia *Servum are a subspecies of Godzilla, and inherited 97% of Godzilla‘s DNA, despite not looking much like him. *The word Servum is Latin for “Slave”. Category:Godzilla villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Mute Category:Ferals Category:Amoral Category:Murderer